ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Look For Your Heroes
Look For Your Heroes is a crossover by Jack and Chrono. It is between Ben 10: Hero of All Ages and Look For Your Mana. Note: Please ignore that grey box. It was an accident. Sorry for the inconvience. Plot Ben was fighting Jadan after the events Thinking About Our Future. He roared then jumped up and tackled Ben. Ben changed into Buzzshock and shot electricity at Jadan. Jadan kicked Buzzshock and he changed into XLR8 and created a tornado around him then he flew up and landed on his face. He then changed into Diamondhead and shot shards at him then into Rath and threw him into a building then into Insectaroo. He whacked Jadan with his paw. Jadan jumped back and kicked him in the face. He picked up Insectaroo and smashed him into the ground. Again. Again. He did it again then a black hole broke open and the two got sucked in. Ben reverted and found OmniEye in his pocket! OmniEye changed into Cannonbolt and charged Jadan. Jadan snapped then ran away. Cannonbolt reverted. Ben asked, "Where are we?" OmniEye shook his head. "I wish I knew boy." NOTE: This happens after DON'T Ever Trust An Alien With A Black Cape. Xander and Cole where lounging at the destroyed apartment. "Why did it have to happen to us?" Cole whined. "Maybe because you stole a watch with over 9000 aliens?" Xander said, annoyed. They heard a sound. It sounded like walls being smashed. Suddenly Xander is thrown to the side. It was Jadan. "Hey, its a blue Appoplexian. LOLZ." joked Cole. "You are wrong, tiny Opticoid! I'm JADAN!" "Nice to meet you. I'm 'I'm gonna scan you and turn into a blue Appoplexibutt!'" Jadan roared. he slit a tiny hole into the Ultimatrix. Cole attempted to scan him, but instead it said, "Vialtalittia unlocked." "Hey, thats not an Appoplexibutt!" Cole said. Cole transforms into Overkill. "Woah." Jadan growled and bit Cole's hammer arm. "OW!" Cole yells and swings at him with this mace angler. It hits Jadan square in the arm. Jadan yells and gets his claw stuck in Cole's Machine gun hand. Cole starts shooting Jadan many times with bits of unused bones as bullets. he runs out, and the arm looks liquidy, and it morphs into a spinning blade. Jadan pounces on Cole and repeatedly stabs Cole in the shoulders. Cole uses his hammer arm knock him off and into the building next them. "W00000000P!!" Cole shouts. Cole jumps and tries to smash Jadans face in, but Jadan smashes Coles face in instead. after relentless back and forth fighting, they both collapse. Jadan is the first to get up and escapes to the sewer. Cole reverts back. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW." Cole hobbles back to the apartment. Cole blacks out. Suddenly someone walked into Xander. The man said, "An Anodite?" Xander nodded and starred. "Wait. You are the legendary Ben 10K!" Ben nodded and a Galvan came out. "Azmuth." Murmured Cole in shock. He corrected, "After Jadan nearly ended me he crushed my body so I rebuildt it. I gave myself on Omnitrix for safety reasons." Xander asked, "What do you think of waffles?" Ben replied, "I love them crispy and burnt." Cole warned, "Oh no. Xander calmed down. XANDER!" Xander tackled Ben. Ben kicked him off. OmniEye shouted, "ENOUGH your immature brats!" Suddenly the apartment rumbled and it was destroyed completely. Ben sighed. The radio kicked on, "A blue alien is terrozing down town. Oh my gosh! He ripped a baby in half and guts are spilling everywhere. The gang ran there as fast as they could. They arrived. Jadan was standing there, growling. Cole's Ultimatrix was still recharging. Ben transformed, "Cannon-Chromastone?" OmniEye transformed, "Swirls!" Jadan growled and ran towards Cole. He shreiked as Jadan ripped an eye out of it's socket. Xander shouted, "No!" He ran over. Ben gritted his teeth then blasted Jadan. Jadan smashed Chromastone and ripped him in half then kicked his head off. Chromastone regerated and then blasted Jadan again. He snarled then kicked Chromastone into a wall then Jadan jumped on him then slammed him into the ground. He growled then leaped off. Swirls picked up the gang and took them back to the destroyed apartment. To Be Continued by Chono! :D Category:Crossovers Category:The Awesome Jack Category:BTHOAA Category:Look For Your Mana